A neuromorphic computer (or cognitive computing system) mimics the processing of the human brain, which consists of a large network of neurons, or cells, connected at synapses. A cell typically has 1,000-10,000 synapses, each representing a connection to another cell. In a neuromorphic computer, this connectivity information is often stored in a lookup table. The total number of cells is very large (e.g., to mimic the human neo-cortex, there could be around 16 billion cells), and a cell can in principle connect to any other cell.